Ranma the Predator
by TouGod
Summary: Ranma is found by a Predator Hunter. She takes him back to the Predator Homeworld to become a Predator. Now Ranma's back to settle a score with his father and save the human race. PG13 for now.
1. Prologue

I own nothing. I can't afford anything, so don't sue me. All you'll get is some lint. I got a lot of reviews, thank you all. Quite a few of them said that the fight scene needed work, and a few of them gave me some good ideas. This is a revised version of the prologue.

**Ranma the Predator**

There is a species of warriors that mix close combat with their technology. They are the best hunters in the Universe, maybe the Multiverse. They are called Predators. They call themselves the Yautja, but due to their skills in hunting, they were called Predators by their allies and enemies. They were feared by all, almost as much as their arch-enemies, the Kainde Amedha, or as we call them, Aliens. Some say that they were once the same species, but no one has ever been able to find out. The Predators are an honorable race. They just have a different sense of honor then we do. They are hunters, through and through. Even their scientists and healers are great hunters. They determined rank by the amount of trophies they have. The more trophies, the higher their status is.

Humans are one of the most adaptable species in the Universe. Given enough time and the right circumstances, humans can overcome anything. This is why Predators love to hunt them, they can adapt and fight back. This makes the hunt all the more exciting. Humans have actually been able to turn the tables and kill the Predator. These losses have always been noted by the Predator Council. The current record of human trophies is 36, currently held by a Predator by the name of Kerix. She is the only female in the history of the Yautja to become a hunter. This Predator female is currently trying to go for 37. This where we meet her, hunting a martial artist by the name of Genma Saotome.

Hunter's Log Entry 246

I have tracked the human to a forest in the country known as Japan. This has been a good hunt so far. The prey has known for the last couple of days that I am tracking him. It knows but has been unable to find me, thanks to my cloaking device. I think that I shall give the prey a three day head start.

Hunter's Log Entry 247

I am now slightly hesitant to finish this hunt. It appears that the prey has a child. I do not know if I can leave this child without its father. I myself lost my parents to a war when I was but six cycles old. I shall watch from the shadows till I make a decision.

Hunter's Log Entry 248

That stupid, arrogant, disgusting human! I have watched him willingly throw his own son into a pit with starving cats. He does not even listen to his son's pleas for help. All he does is throw his son into the pit, lock the lid, and go start drinking alcohol. He even toasts the lid to the pit. He doesn't even recognize his child's potential. Sure, he can see that his son is a prodigy in the ways of fighting. But he can't even imagine the potential in the boy. For some reason I can't help but compare the child to my son. It has been two cycles since he was killed. This boy is so much like him.

Hunter's Log Entry 249

It's amazing. The boy has finally come out of the pit himself. He came out acting like a cat, he even had 'claws' made of energy. He then proceeded to maul his father and run off. The boy could get lost doing that. But his ferociousness was impressive. It was worthy of any Warrior Hunter. That's it! I'll take him back to Furya(1) and teach him the ways of the Predators. But first, I must collect my trophy.

Genma was just waking up after receiving his 'reward' from his son. While he was unhappy with how his son showed his gratitude at learning the dreaded Neko-Ken, he was glad that he had done it. His son was now in possession of the unstoppable Neko-Ken. He then saw a shadow come over him. Thinking it was his son he looked up. What he saw nearly made him piss himself. He saw a creature in some sort of armor standing over him with a wicked looking staff. What he saw next did make him piss himself. He saw two long blades spring from a sheath on the creature's arm. He had a feeling of what was coming next and he found that he was right when he saw it raise its arm to strike. It took him 0.3 seconds to get into his Crouch of the White Tiger™. Kerix stopped when she saw the human start bowing really fast. She was slightly confused when the human started speaking. She could tell that it was begging and she could also smell urine in the air. She couldn't understand what it was saying, so she activated her translation circuit in her helmet. Suddenly she could understand the human.

"Please don't kill me. I never did anything to you. I'll give anything, but please don't kill me," he kept repeating.

At first she was disgusted, but then she got an idea.

"Will you give me your son?" she asked in her guttural, hissing voice.

"Yes, anything," he said, cowering.

"Very well," she said. "I will take your son and bring him back in ten years, so he may finish what I have started."

She decided to leave him a parting gift and slashed his back with her claws, leaving twin gashes. She laughed at his screams, he screamed like a little girl. She set her shoulder cannon to concussion and shot a blast of hardened air at him, knocking him out. She then left to find the boy.

She found him stalking a deer, two miles away. She stayed hidden in order to see just how good he was. It was soon apparent that he was a natural hunter when he leapt from hiding, killing the deer instantly with a swipe to the neck. His 'claws' just went right through the deer's neck, nearly beheading it. When he sat down to start eating, she decided to act. She was about to deactivate her cloaking shield when she saw something that made her blood boil. A Kainde Amedha drone was creeping out of the shadows. It was heading for the child. She was about to interfere and kill it, when the boy beat her to it.

Neko-Ranma was about to enjoy his first meal in a few days when he caught a putrid scent. He whirled around and came face to face with a demon. It hissed at him, so he hissed back. He wasn't going to allow it to steal his kill. It didn't like his answer so it leaped at him to try and kill him. He wasn't in the mood to die, so he dodged out of the way and used his 'claws' to slice up its legs. However, he forgot about its tail. He remembered it when it smacked him through a tree. He was back on his feet and pissed off before the tree even had a chance to fall. He was racing back to the fight as the tree started falling, and was slicing through the alien's neck just as the tree hit the ground. The alien's head rolled to a stop just under a tree. Ranma, seeing no more threats, went back to his previous kill. He wasn't going to eat that thing. It stank too much.

Kerix was shocked. She had just seen a human child kill a Kainde Amedha, not an easy feat, even for a warrior. This just confirmed what she already knew. This boy had potential and she was going to see it realized. So she stepped from the shadows while deactivating her cloaking device. Immediately the boy turned and attacked.

"He must realize that I'm a bigger threat," she thought.

She dodged the boy's attacks for a little bit, just barely getting out of the way sometimes. Finally she had enough. She had just taken a slight hit on the leg, minor but painful. As he passed, she turned and brought her fist down on his head. She was careful to use just enough force to knock him out, not kill him. When she was satisfied that the boy would live, she picked him up and walked back to her ship. Along the way, she activated her cloaking device and faded out of sight.

(1) I just watched "The Chronicles of Riddick". I couldn't resist.

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense.


	2. Awakenings

I don't own anything but the plot. Its mine, you hear? Use it and die. Bwahahaha. (SMACK) Ite! Ok, I'll stop the cheesy evil act. Sheesh. (SMACK) Ite!

I made some major changes based off of reviews, the movie "AVP", and a couple of web sites.

"Human"

/Yautja/

**

* * *

Awakenings **

Kerix landed on Furya and immediately set about getting an audience with the Council. She put Ranma in her room and locked the doors. She knew that many of the planets inhabitants would love to get their claws on him. Or in him. She then left to go see the Council.

Tangore was an old Yautja; he was almost a thousand years old. He was the current head of the Council. He was the grandsire of the only female Hunter in the history of their race and he was proud of that. Kerix was a fine Hunter with no peers. He was always being surprised by her; she was quite unorthodox in her methods. So it was no surprise to him when she requested an audience with the Council. When he had heard that she wished to adopt a human, even with all the years of surprises from her, he had nearly had a stroke.

Kerix waited patiently for the Council to gather, only her grandsire stayed near the Council building. She knew that when they saw her holo-clip, they would have no choice but to allow her to adopt the human and raise it in their ways. Finally they were ready for her. Standing tall, she walked in to the room. Sitting in front of her were twelve of the oldest and wisest Yautja. She patiently waited for them to call her to speak. She didn't have long to wait.

/Kerix, you have made a request that is as unexpected as it is foolish. How can a puny human ever compare to us/ one of them asked.

/That 'puny human' managed to kill a Kainde Amedha./ At their gasps she continued. /I saw it do it with my own eyes. I even managed to record it/ she told them as she pulled out a small disc. She then put it into a slot and activated it. A light shot out of a hole and a 3-D image appeared. The Council was grudgingly impressed by the end of the clip.

/Allow us to think about this for a little while/ Tangore asked her. /Please wait outside while we talk./

Kerix walked out to let the Old Ones discuss her young charge's fate. She waited for two hours before she was called back into the room. (1)

/Kerix, we have decided to allow you to raise the human. You must teach him well or you will be killed as well as the human/ said Tangore.

/Thank you honored Council. I will not fail you/ she said as she bowed and left the room. As she when back to her quarters she was thinking of what had to be done to get him ready to go back. When she finally got back to where she had dropped Ranma off she found that the human was no where to be seen. Sighing, she began to search for him.

* * *

Ranma woke up for once without his father kicking him awake or throwing him out of bed. Instead of seeing a forest like he was used to, he instead found himself in a very weird room. Looking around he realized that the room didn't look remotely human like. He was exploring the room when he heard the door open. Scared, he dived under the nearest object which happened to be some weird type of bed. Looking out from underneath it, he saw something out of his worst nightmare. A huge alien came in that looked humanoid, that is if you ignored its face. It head was wider then a human's and bigger as well. Its hair was styled in dreadlocks and it had big eyes and a small nose. It was the mouth that terrified Ranma. It had a large mouth that was filled with sharp looking teeth and had two outer lips that separated in the middle and were tipped with sharp claw-like protrusions. It looked around and set about looking for something. With a start he realized that it was looking for him. He wasn't feeling up for a confrontation with it and waited until it had its back turned towards him to make for the door. Unfortunately for him, a Yautja is at least twice as fast as a human and she was able to easily catch him. She set him back down when he stopped struggleing only for him to dash for the door. This kept repeating until, finally, she put on her helmet, activated her translation circuit, and told him that she meant him no harm. 

Ranma was pretty skeptical about her decleration of peace.

"If your not going to eat me then what am I doing here?" he asked.

"I see a vast potential in you, human. I have taken you from your incompetent father to train you in our ways," she told him. "But first I will need to teach you our language."

"Why should I learn your ways?" he asked stubbornly. "I like my ways perfectly fine."

"If you don't meet the Council's standards, then both of us will be killed. I have put my life on the line to train you," she told him matter-of-factly.

Ranma was shocked beyond words. This alien was putting its life on the line to train him. No one had ever done that for him. What had he done to deserve her training him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I saw you kill a Kainde Amedha. Not very many humans can do that, and even less could do it without a weapon," said Kerix.

"I-I killed someone?" stuttered Ranma. He had never killed anyone before.

"You don't remember?" asked a very shocked Kerix.

"No," he replied. "The last thing I remember is being thrown into the pit with the c-ca- ca, the furry things."

This posed a problem for them. The Council was expecting him to be able to use those 'claws' of his at will. Now it seems that he could only use them when in that cat-like state. No matter, he was still an excellent fighter. And after some gene treatment, he would be even better. Gene treatment was something that Yautja scientists had just perfected. It allowed even weak males to become competent hunters by splicing their genes with the genes of a Master Hunter. If used on this human, it just might give him Yautja abilities. He would still be a human, but he would also be a Predator. He would be the first Human/Yautja hybrid. But first things first, he would have to be able to understand all Yautjas.

"Listen, human," she started.

"My name is Ranma. Ranma Saotome," Ranma told her.

"Ok, Ranma. Your father abandoned you in order to save his own life. He gave you up without a fight. He also put you through that torture that he called training. Do you want to go back to him?" she asked.

Ranma thought about his short life. His father had taught him many things, but most of the important things he learned from other masters. The main thing his father had taught him was how to take a beating. As he thought about it, why shouldn't he learn from these aliens? I mean, how often does a chance like this come? Making up his mind he turned to Kerix.

"When do we start?" he asked her.

If a Yautja could smile, Kerix would have been smiling.

**Ten Years Later**

Ranma spun his staff and whipped it around to strike his opponent on the head. However, he ducked and charged at him. He dodged and struck with the butt of the staff. It struck his opponent's shoulder and sent him tumbling. Before he could get up he found Ranma kneeling on his chest with five glowing 'claws' pointed at his face.

/Yield/ Ranma asked.

/I yield, human/ he told Ranma.

/What was that/ Ranma asked as he shoved one of his claws through the defeated Warrior's shoulder.

/I yield, Warrior/ growled out the Warrior.

/Better/ said Ranma as he pulled out his claw and stepped back.

Ranma turned and started walking back to his storage unit. Through the years, he had turned from a scrawny little human to a tall, robust Hybrid. He was tall for a human, around 6'7". He also had more muscle mass then normal as well. His hair wasn't styled in dreadlocks like everyone else, but in a ponytail. His hair just didn't want to go into dreadlocks, even after the gene treatments. After many sessions in gene treatment he could finally keep up with his guardian, Kerix. He also got the partial protection that all Yautja were born with against the corrosive properties of Kainde Amedha blood. Through meditation and facing his fear, Ranma had managed to completely master the Neko-Ken, making him one of the most powerful Predators ever. He had to have custom-made armor, but fortunately Kerix could afford it. It was styled like normal, but it was smaller around and the helmet was completely different. It had taken a lot of work, but it was finally just as intimidating as a normal helmet. Kerix had also made him keep up his Japanese, as well as learn all the main languages of Earth. She told him that one day he would return and had to speak the languages. Ranma had mastered every aspect of the Yautja world, everything except social. He just could fit in except in training. It wasn't that surprising really, just disappointing.

Suddenly an alarm sounded in the distance. Ranma looked up sharply, that alarm meant that all Warriors were needed to fight. He left his opponent to get treatment and started sprinting towards the armory to get something more then practice weapons. Getting there he found that he was among the first as he was closer than most. Ranma grabbed a combat staff and a plasma pistol. Going around, he grabbed a couple discs and a net-launcher. He suited up into his gear and went to the meeting area. He had to wait for awhile but Ranma didn't mind. Ranma practiced with his ki, something he found he could do after mastering the Neko-Ken. He made it form shapes and do different things. He was just about to make a ki Kainde Amedha when the Leader of his group arrived and gave the Warriors their mission. A large hive of Kainde Amedha had just been located and needed to be wiped out. Ranma was about to leave to board on of the transport ships when he was stopped by a superior.

/You're not going with them, young one. You and some others are going to capture the queen/ he told Ranma.

/Sir, are you sure you want me to do this/ Ranma asked, shocked.

/Are you questioning a direct order/ his superior asked sharply.

/No sir. I wouldn't dare question your orders/ he quickly answered.

/Then load up on that ship/ he said pointing at a sleeker ship. /Good hunting and good luck./

/Thank you, sir/ Ranma said as he saluted and went towards the ship.

* * *

When every ship was in orbit, they all activated their cloaking devices and shot towards the planet where the hive was located. In the last ship, Ranma got acquainted with his fellow Warriors. He needed to know if he could trust them or not. He found through talking that they were all trustworthy. They had gotten into an arm-wrestling match when the alarm went off, telling them that they were nearing their target. As they prepared, Ranma couldn't help but think that some Warriors would not be making the return trip alive. He quickly shrugged those thoughts off and prepped his shoulder-cannon. He wanted it nice and warm to blow those bastards to hell. As they entered the atmosphere they all attached their methane tanks to their backs, his tank had an oxygen/methane mix, unlike the others because he was partially human. As they neared the drop point, Ranma heard the others get their claws ready and mentally triggered his own claws. With a sliding sound, they popped out of their holders. He kept his blades in perfect condition. They were no thicker than a couple of molecules at the sharp part of the blade and were completely unaffected by Kainde Amedha blood. He checked them and then retracted them. He felt a burst of cold air as the back opened up. Looking out the back, he could see bursts of light from his fellow Warriors firing their shoulder-cannons and their plasma rifles and pistols. Looking at the others on his ship he nodded towards their target and jumped. 

Fortunately he only fell thirty feet, nothing to him or any Yautja. Looking around for any enemies, he saw that it was clear and turned to his friends. He activated the holo-map that he had been given as he was the leader of the group.

/Ok, here's the plan. We circle around back and use a side tunnel here/ he said as he pointed to a side tunnel. /Intelligence reports that it leads to a chamber about ten meters away from the Queen's chambers. We go in, blow our way into the chamber, kill any drones, and take the Queen. Any questions/ Seeing none, he turned and led the way. They met only a few Kainde Amedhas on their way which were killed quickly. Reaching the tunnel, Ranma motioned for someone to scout ahead. At the 'all clear' signal, he rushed ahead and planted the explosives at the recommended point. Stepping behind an out clearing of rocks, he activated the explosives. He didn't even wait for the dust to settle before his was running for the hole. He was met by a drone, who he quickly killed. Looking around, he saw the Queen being protected by at least fifty drones. He smiled wickedly as he focused on his ki claws. Rushing towards the drones, he started clearing a path to the Queen. Without any warning he was tackled by a drone that proceeded to try to kill him with it's inner mouth.

"Get the fuck off of me, you ugly son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled as he brought his claws up. He cleanly cut it in half and flipped up and brought his shoulder-cannon to bear. In a flash, half of the drones in front of him were gone. The other half were smoking from where the beam hit them. It was then that he realized that his armor was starting to smoke, despite being almost immune to the acidic blood. He quickly took it off and started looking around for something else to kill he saw that the last of the drones were being picked off by plasma shots from his fellow Warriors. Looking at the Queen, he brought out a gun that would incapacitate her. He was about to fire when she struck at him. He danced out of her reach and fired the gun. Looking around he was pleased to see that only one of the ten Warriors had been killed. He gave the signal for the others to clear the area as he put the Queen into a stasis field. Anyone in the area would be locked in there with her until they got her back. Once everyone was clear, he activated the device and a shimmering blue bubble appeared around the Queen. They all headed out with the Queen being towed by Ranma and two other Warriors. On the way out they were attacked by three warrior drones who were quickly killed. As they got to their pickup point, Ranma let out a sigh of relief. They had done it.

Once they got back to Furya, they were treated like heroes. Kerix was so proud of Ranma. He had exceeded her wildest expectations and brought her much honor. She knew that the time limit was almost up and she had to get him ready to leave. This was going to be tough. She had grown quite attached to the boy. But honor demanded that he go back. Besides, though he was a Yautja at heart, he belonged with the humans. He would never be truly happy here. With a sigh, she set about getting ready to tell him the bad news.

* * *

/No! I refuse to go back./ 

Ranma wasn't being very cooperative. When Kerix had told him that he needed to go back, he didn't want to hear it.

/Besides, I belong here with my friends. With you/ Ranma told her.

/Ranma, in your heart you are one of us. But you are still a human. You belong in their world. That is why I had you study them so much. So you could go back one day and be able to live there/ she told him calmly. She refused to get caught up in her emotions. It wasn't befitting a Warrior of her status.

/Ranma, I know that you don't want to leave but you need to. You have to uphold a promise I made to your father almost ten Earth years ago. It is a matter of honor that you go/ she told him, stressing the word honor.

Ranma was in a bind. He didn't want to go back to Earth, but if he didn't both he and Kerix would lose their honor. With a sigh, he resigned himself to go.

/Ok, I'll go. Just don't expect me to like it/ he told her.

/That's my Warrior. Now, I already have a ship waiting for you. All you need is to pack and say your good-byes. Now go/ she told him with a hug.

Ranma trudged to his room and started packing. After he had packed all his belongings, including his many weapons and his personal armor, he went to say his farewells.

After his farewells, he got into the ship and set about prepping it for take off. When he was ready, he turned to Kerix.

/Well, I guess this is good-bye/ he said.

/We may see each other some day. Don't forget to activate the distress beacon if you run into trouble/ she told him.

/I will/ he told her as he went inside.

As the ship took off and left the planet, Kerix said on last thing before she left.

/Good luck, my son./

* * *

(1) If anyone wants to write a Council scene, I'd be much obliged. 

Like it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense.


	3. Homecoming

I don't own anything but the plot. All the characters in this story belong to their respective owners, yada yada yada. On with the story.

**

* * *

Ranma the Predator: Homecoming**

Shampoo was running for her life. She knew that if she slowed down even a little or tripped, she would die. Her whole family was dead, except her grandmother and her because of the creatures chasing her. As she ran, her mind wandered back to when the Great Serpents first showed up.

* * *

A group of explorers had found a lost temple in northern China, about ten years ago, a temple that shouldn't have been there. It had elements of multiple cultures and was estimated to be older than any known civilization by over 4,000 years. The team had radioed back that they wanted to explore the temple, but even though the find was theirs, they didn't have the authority to do so. So they had to wait for authorities to show up. The last transmission they sent was to say that the group sent by the Chinese government had shown up and they were going in. They were never seen or heard from again. Shampoo took the news pretty hard as her mother was one of the guides for the first team of explorers. Every single group sent to see what happened to the previous group disappeared.

Finally, the Chinese government sent in one of their best strike teams. Only one man made it back to tell the story of what happened. He told of terrible creatures, Great Serpents he called them, that had decimated their group. Their weapons had proved useless as the beasts were too fast for them to get a good shot off. He died soon after of natural causes. After all, an Alien bursting from your chest naturally ends your life. That had been eleven years ago. Shortly after that, the Aliens, as people started calling them, traveled to the near by countries such as India, Korea, and Japan. Then they traveled to Russia by way of Siberia, and then they spread to Europe. In the short span of ten years, most countries had been wiped from existence, destroyed by the unstoppable Aliens. There had been a few victories, but they were not that common. As of now, only the world powerhouses, such as America, England, and Japan remained more or less intact.

* * *

Shampoo's focus slipped during her mental wanderings, causing her to trip on an exposed tree root. As she tried to get up, she cursed herself for not paying attention. She froze when she heard a growl from behind her. She turned around quickly and saw one of the beasts she was running from closing in fast. She grabbed a nearby rock and threw it with all her strength at the beast, but it just shattered against its incredibly hard head. She let out a scream as it jumped at her. But her scream of fear turned into a gasp of surprise as it jerked and headed another direction, as if something had slammed into it. She looked closely at the beast and her eyes widened as a spear slowly materialized with a little light show. The spear had impaled the Alien through its hind-legs. Green blood dripped from the wounds, hissing as it hit the ground. It hissed as it grabbed the spear and wrenched it from its legs. Shampoo looked in the direction that the spear had come from, but she saw nothing. As she continued looking, she saw a shimmer of light and a masked humanoid appeared. He, she knew it was a male from his body type, was huge. He looked to be about seven feet tall and was wearing a futuristic yet primitive body armor. The armor consisted of a breastplate, shoulder-guards, groin protection, shin-guards, bracers, and boots. All of it was black and silver, with red lights on all the pieces of armor. Suddenly, two blades, about a foot-and-a-half long each, shot from on top of his right bracer. With a loud roar, he charged.

* * *

Ranma cursed his luck. He just missed his target with his spear-gun, he never missed. He was pissed and he was going to take it out on the wounded Kainde Amedha. He deactivated his cloak, triggered his wrist-blades, and charged in. The beast turned towards him and hissed threateningly. When he got close enough, it struck at him with its deadly tail. Ranma dived over the tail, cutting it off as he passed over it. The Alien roared in pain as its main weapon was taken off. Ranma landed, but immediately rolled away to avoid the acidic blood spurting from the end of his prey's tail. He dashed in and slashed its chest with his claws, spilling even more of its blood. He back-flipped away from the dieing Alien, his eyes catching a flash of purple to his side as he did. He risked a look and saw a stunningly beautiful human girl that was watching the fight with no small amount of awe. His motion tracker went off as the Alien made one last lunge at him, but he jumped forwards towards the girl, effectively dodging the strike. He twisted in mid-air so that he landed facing his prey. He saw that it was almost dead and stalked over to it. He raised his wrist-blades above his head and slashed down at its exposed neck. However, the Alien had one last trick to play. Just as the blades were about to sever its neck, its hand shot out, its fingers puncturing Ranma's leg. Ranma roared in pain as he grabbed the now dead arm and pulled the fingers out of his leg. He inspected his leg with his mask and found it felt worse than it really was. No bones were broken and no arteries severed. He cleaned and wrapped the wound with bandages from his med-kit and walked over to the girl. He was about ten feet away from her when he remembered something. Kainde Amedhas never hunted alone.

* * *

Ranma's senses went into overtime as he searched the surrounding area with his ki and his scanners in his mask. He felt something to his left, but it was gone when he turned. He started backing up to the girl, keeping his guard up. All the while, Shampoo was keeping an eye out as well, tipped off by her savior's wariness. From out of nowhere, an Alien jumped from a tree, but Ranma was ready. He pulled out his staff and smacked it out of the air, with an audible crunch as its back broke. Ranma spun the staff, retracted it, and put it away before resuming his search. He felt three more of his prey coming at him and smirked under his mask. He pulled out a disk from his belt and used his mask to target the Aliens. He threw the disc and it went spinning through the air towards the Aliens. It sliced through all three of them with the greatest of ease before returning to Ranma, who caught it easily and returned it to its place on his belt. Suddenly, his mask started showing him lots of dots converging on his position. He turned to the girl and pointed to the tree.

"Climb!" he growled at her.

Shampoo nodded as she got up and used a low branch to haul herself into the tree. When she was twelve feet up, she turned so she could watch the fight.

Ranma pulled out another rod and extended it, revealing his glaive. He gave it a few practice swings and twists before settling into a defensive stance. The Aliens came at him in waves, at least ten strong each time. Ranma twisted and ducked, all the while slashing and thrusting at his prey. About twenty seconds into the fight, his glaive was knocked away and he was hit by a tail-strike, sending him flying backwards. He rolled to a stop and caught the Alien who had leaped at him by the tail, using it to give the others a major beat down. He started spinning the Alien around and around, hitting at least four other Aliens each time, sending them flying through the air, until the tail of the one he was using as a makeshift weapon broke. Ranma dropped the tail and got into a new stance. Suddenly, glowing red claws appeared around Ranma's fingers. He dashed forward, cutting off the heads of three of his opponents. No blood was spilled as the claws cauterized the wounds instantly. Ranma turned as he felt one coming at him and caught it in mid-air, his head just out of range of its 'tongue'. Said tongue was currently trying to puncture his skull. He head butted the Alien as the second mouth went back in; an audible crack was heard as the Alien's neck broke. Ranma threw the body away, not noticing as it hit the tree Shampoo was hiding in.

* * *

Shampoo gave off a yelp as she hit the ground, having been knocked from her perch by the body. She gasped as she realized that her yelp had attracted the attention of the Aliens. She looked around desperately for a weapon to fight back with. Her eyes spotted her savior's glaive that had been knocked away earlier. She rolled over to it and grabbed it before using it to slice an Alien's throat out, the blood just barely missing her. The thing gave a shudder before dieing, but Shampoo had already turned to the next one. Between the two of them, the Aliens were quickly dispatched. As Ranma threw the body of the last Alien away, he turned to face the human girl he had fought with. He looked at her in a new light, as he had been sure that she was unable to fight. However, she had not only killed many Kainde Amedhas, but she had actually saved his life once. One of the Kainde Amedhas had gotten a lucky tail-strike in on his injured leg, causing him to falter. If it hadn't been for the girl throwing his glaive like a spear, impaling the Kainde Amedha, he would have been killed. She was currently slumped up against one of the only undamaged trees in the area, exhausted from the fight.

Ranma started walking over to her, but as he approached, the girl started to shy away. Ranma stopped and considered what to do. Looking around, he made up his mind. Seeing as she had fought befitting a Yautja, he would treat her as one. He reached up to his mask and unhooked it. He pulled it off and attached it to his belt, within easy reach.

* * *

Shampoo was relaxing by the tree she had slumped against after the fight when she noticed that the creature she had fought beside was approaching her. Images of what he had done to the Aliens came to her mind and she tried to move away from him, however, she was stopped by the tree. She calmed slightly when he stopped and reached up to his mask and pulled first one tube out of it, then another. Her fear was replaced by curiosity as she started to wonder what lay beneath the mask. As he attached the mask to his belt, she gasped in surprise. He was human! However, upon closer inspection, Shampoo noticed that his skin was different; it was tougher looking and had faint spots and darker patches of skin in places. His hair was also different; it looked more like wire than like normal hair. He had the scars from many, probably uncountable, battles upon his skin. He had one mark on his face, though, that didn't look battle related. It went from the top of his lower lip to under his chin in a straight line. She wondered what could make such a mark, if not a weapon. She saw that he was looking at her curiously, but now she wasn't afraid.

Ranma, seeing that the girls fear had gone, walked closer to her. He knelt next to her and checked her for outward injuries, but he saw none. He would have to have his mask on to check for internal injuries, but he was sure that she hadn't received any from the fight that were life threatening.

"Are you alright?" he asked her gruffly.

Shampoo looked at him, nodding her head numbly.

"Yes, I think so," she told him as she used the tree to stand up.

Ranma nodded and turned his head to look for anything out of place.

"We should go. I'll take you to your pack," Ranma told her as he turned back to her.

"Sure," Shampoo replied, slightly confused by his mention of a pack. "Though I don't know how we're going to get to Japan. That's where my tribe went after these things appeared," Shampoo told him while pointing to the dead beasts.

"Don't worry about that, I have a ship," Ranma told her as he stood up. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, sure," Shampoo told him as she stood up. However, when she took a step, she fell to the ground in pain. "Arghhhh!"

Ranma quickly put his mask on and used it to scan her leg. He quickly found the problem.

"Your ankle's broken," he said bluntly. "I'll splint it then we can go."

"No, I'll be okay," she said as she got to her feet again. She managed to take two steps before she fell to the ground again.

Ranma just shook his head.

"Stupid girl."

* * *

"You know, I never got your name," Shampoo said from her spot on Ranma's back.

"I never gave it," Ranma told her as he kept walking back to his ship.

Shampoo rolled her eyes. "Well, what is it?" she asked him.

"My name is Ranma of the Dark Blade Clan. I am a Yautja Warrior-Hunter," he told her proudly.

"What is a 'Yautja'?" Shampoo asked him as she had never heard of them before.

"The Yautja are a nomadic culture, but we have one planet that we more or less call home. Every being is a warrior; even our scientists could kill a human with his bare hands. In the entire universe, there are no hunters better then us," he told her as he walked.

Shampoo thought about what he told her and what she had seen of him fighting verified his statement. He had done what no one on the planet had done before. He had taken out an entire pack of Aliens, almost entirely by himself.

"So, you're an alien?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm a hybrid. I am mostly human, but thanks to gene-splicing, I have been gifted with Yautja DNA," Ranma clarified. "I was taken as a child by the only female Hunter after she saw me kill a Kainde Amedha when I was six."

"What's a 'Kainde Amedha'?" asked Shampoo.

"They are what you humans call 'Aliens'. They are the ultimate prey," Ranma said as he patted his trophy, the head of the first Kainde Amedha he killed during that encounter, the one that had wounded him.

Shampoo fell silent after this and Ranma continued walking until he reached a fairly big clearing.

"This will do," he said as he lowered Shampoo to the ground. He stood back up and typed in a command on his wrist computer. Shampoo looked around for whatever was suppose to happen, but didn't see anything. She looked up to mention this to Ranma when her mouth fell open in shock. There hovering several hundred feet up was a spaceship.

"Where…where did that come from?" she asked Ranma as he typed in another command.

"From orbit around the planet," he told her simply.

Shampoo was shocked even more by this. She hadn't even heard it come down. If she hadn't seen it, she wouldn't have known it was there.

* * *

"Nice ship," commented Shampoo sarcastically as they went inside.

"It is far better than you humans could ever produce," Ranma told her as he set her down on a table in the medical center. He quickly set about setting her foot and securing it. He was impressed by her when she didn't even flinch when he set her ankle. There was only one other human he had ever met that had the same courage and toughness. Shampoo noticed that he was looking at her longer than usual.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"You remind me of someone," he told her as he went back to work.

"Really? Who?" asked Shampoo curiously.

"No one of concern to you," he said sharply. He then stood up as he finished. "There, now come with me. I'll need you to show me where to go."

* * *

Alright, I managed to finish this chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to pair Ranma up with Shampoo or if I'm going to pair him up with another character. Tell me what you think.

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense. (Indian Spice, for now.)


End file.
